fruitsbasketstoryfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Zo gaat het nu eenmaal
Zo gaat het nu eenmaal! Het einde van een dag, het begin van weer een nieuwe... Iedereen lag nog te slapen. De dag brak aan en het was stil in de gangen. Slechts 1 gilletje doorbrak de stilte, die gil was van... "TSUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!" riep Kisa luid en begon aan Tsuki's schouder te trekken. Tsuki draaide zich om, zoals ze meestal deed als ze niet gestoord wilde worden, en wilde net verder slapen tot ze opeens haar ogen open deed. "AAAH!" gilde ze en viel naar achteren van het bed. "Ik wilde je waarschuwen!" zei Kisa en begon toen te grinniken. Ze lag nu op de grond en ging op haar hurken zitten in een poging een blik te werpen op haar gast. Ze had net haar ogen aan de rand van haar bed gedaan en had een perfect zicht op de jongen die vredig lag te slapen. "Ola, da's YUKI!!" fluisterde Tsuki paniekerig en Kisa, die ondertussen in dezelfde houding als haar zus zat, begon te grinniken. Tsuki porde haar zus en gebaarde dat ze moest zwijgen. "''aaaw, hij ligt er zo schattig bij!" ''dacht ze en er verscheen zelfs een glimlach op haar gezicht. Ze ging op haar bed zitten en keek nog eens voor de zekerheid of het Yuki wel was, wat natuurlijk zo was, en gaf een mep op zijn gezicht. "Wat doe jij hier!!!" riep ze en Yuki viel net op dezelfde manier van bed als Tsuki. "Ojee, gaat het?" vroeg ze en ging naast hem zitten. "Ja, behalve dat je gek bent!" zei Yuki en keek toen om zich heen, "Hoe kom ik hier?" "Geen idee..." antwoorde Tsuki en begon toen te schaterlachen. "Wat is er?" vroeg Yuki, hij begreep er niets meer van. "Ik heb nu pas door dat je enkel een onderbroek aan hebt!" gibberde ze en draaide toen haar hoofd om terwijlze zijn kleren uitstak. Yuki nam ze met een rood hoofd aan en keek toen naar Kisa, die zich ook omdraaide... "Leuke nacht gehad, broertje?" zei Ayame en er verscheen een valse lach op zijn gezicht. "Dus jij was het? Wat geeft jou het recht om...", begon Yuki maar toen kwam ook Tsuki naar beneden en zwegen ze allebei. "Als je nog eens naast me komt liggen, doe dan eens wat kleren aan!" zei Tsuki sarcastisch en ging lachend naast Myuu en Misaki aan tafel zitten, Myazakki was nog niet wakker, en keek gemaakt boos naar Ayame. "Waarom deed je dat?" vroeg ze toen ze haar lach niet meer bedwingen kon en ging met haar hand door haar haar. "Door dat!" lachte hij en wees naar Yuki, die hen beiden nu knarsetandend aankeek. Tsuki kreeg een druppel op haar voorhoofd en begreep er nog steeds niets van. "Laat ook maar" zei ze en begon aan haar ontbijt. "Arme Kisa, haar ogen zullen nu wel branden!" zei Kyo sarcastisch en knipoogde naar de kleine Kisa, "Waar is Hiro trouwens?" Kisa haalde haar schouders op en keek abrupt naar haar bord. "Hier ben ik" zei Hiro en ging naar Kisa zitten. Ze nam haar bord en ging aan de andere kant van de tafel zitten. "Zo gaat het nu eenmaal" zei Ayame en schoof zijn bord met resten naar voren, "Ik moet gaan" kondigde hij aan en liep de deur uit. "Wat heb ik gehoord?" zei Myazakki die hand in hand met Kazuma naar beneden kwam, "Hebben Yuki en Tsuki samen geslapen?" Tsuki stikte bijna in haar eten en Yuki klopte op haar rug. "Mensen zeggen zoveel" zei Yuki en Tsuki kon weer ademen. "Yuki en ik zijn gewoon vrienden!" sneerde ze naar hen en Yuki hield onmiddelijk op met kloppen. Yuki keek even om zich heen en liep met grote passen naar de tuin. Myuu zuchte en Misaki rolde zoals gewoonlijk met haar ogen. "Ben jij blind ofzo?!" riep Myazakki naar Tsuki en klopte tegen haar hoofd. "WAT?!" zei Tsuki en gaf Myazakki terug een mep. Ze waren nu elkaar om de beurten aan het meppen tot opeens Misaki tussen beiden kwam: "Kappen jullie twee! Tsuki, zie je niet wat er met Yuki is? Ga naar hem toe verdomme!" riep Misaki die Myazakki bij haar haren vasthad en Tsuki bij haar kraag. Tsuki worstelde zich uit Misaki's greep en haalde haar schouders op. "Goed dan", zei ze en liep ook naar de tuin waar Yuki, die zijn titel 'de knappe prins' oprecht verdiend had, stond en Tsuki had horen aankomen waardoor hij zich omdraaide. "Yuk!, ik denk dat we moeten praten...denk ik" zei Tsuki onzeker en trok een wenkbrauw op. Yuki knikte, ging zitten in het gras en klopte met zijn hand op het plekje naast zich. Tsuki ging pijlsnel zitten en keek naar zijn gezicht. "Wat je daarnet zei...dat je..wij alleen vrienden zijn, meende je dat?" vroeg hij en keek opeens in haar ogen. Tsuki schudde haar hoofd en trok haar kniëen op om haar hoofd erop te leggen. "Wat bedoel je daarmee? Je moet echt specifieker zijn" prevelde hij en duwde haar hoofd naar boven door zijn vinger onder haar kin te leggen. Tsuki wist niet hoe ze dit moest verduidelijken en bleef maar in zijn ogen kijken, die vol spanning stonden, ze nam diep adem en legde haar lippen op de zijne. Daar zaten ze dan even en ze wilde absoluut niet stoppen, hoewel dat het slimste was, toen ze stopte lachte ze en legde haar hoofd op zijn schouder. "Duidelijk genoeg?" grapte ze en Yuki lachte. "Ik had het niet beter kunnen zeggen!" fluisterde hij in haar oor. Tsuki keek voor zich uit en zag in de deuringang haar vriendinnen en haar kleine zus zien lachen en juichen. "Ik heb hier een goed gevoel over" lachte Tsuki en Yuki volgde haar blik. "Dat heb ik ook" zei hij en legde een arm om haar heen. the sohmas.jpeg|Alle Sohma's behalve Mya, Missy, Tsu en Myuu. kiiisa.jpeg|Kisa Sohma Tsuki.jpeg|Tsuki gaat achter Yuki aan... ayame.jpeg|Ayame wilt iets duidelijk maken yuki s.jpeg|Yuki yuki looks at tsuki.jpeg|Yuki wilt weten of Tsuki het meent.